sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Firthing Repulsor Wells
Source / RPA Approval? I was under the impression that repulsors on the scale discussed here (large enough to deflect asteroids) weren't a possibility at the current level of technology in the Star Wars universe. Is there any sort of source material / RPA approval to go along with this? -- Xerxes 21:48, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :-What do you call Centerpoint Station? How do ''Victory''-class Star Destroyers, and similarly sized vessels, manage to enter atmospheres and land on planets? How is it that a huge sub-orbital city-station, such as Cloud City, is able to keep from being drawn down into the depths of Bespin? Heck, how did the Verpine ever manage to construct their asteroid-based society in the Roche Asteroids? Lastly, do you even know how a repulsor works, or when the technology came about? : You better believe my ire is irked, because here's the crown jewel... "Is there any sort of source material... '' (just presented a bunch) '' / RPA approval to go along with this? — What difference does that make? -- _''Creatively yours''_ Hawke / Rtufo 15:56, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :: Is there a reason you're being hostile about this? I'm a little surprised that your ire is irked. I didn't call you names or say that your idea was bad. I asked a simple question that I'm well within my rights to ask. This isn't a fan fiction site and just being creative isn't enough. This is a reference resource for the MUSH, and on the MUSH (please, tell me if this has changed) non-standard background info is something that usually has to be approved by the RPA. Is there some Hawke-writing-about-Caspar exception to that rule that makes your contributions sancrosanct and beyond questioning? Centerpoint Station is actually what made me question this. I was thinking of this bit (from the above link), "Centerpoint Station was an ancient space station that was capable of moving entire planets with its tractor beams. It was created by the Celestials c. 1,000,000 BBY," and recalled from whatever novel that Centerpoint Station was a feat of engineering beyond the current, "modern" galactic society. As to your other examples. I don't know the technical details about how a Star Destroyer enters an atmosphere, how Cloud City floats, or how the Verpine managed to construct an asteroid-based society (though I do recall that some people think that the asteroids are the remains of their homeworld). Is it with repulsors? If there're canon sources to back that up... Congrats, you win the Knows-More-Repulsorlift-Trivia-Than-Xerxes game and answered my question. Maybe in the inevitable follow-up response, we can be nicer about it. -- _Heretically yours_, Xerxes 22:14, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::: I might suggest clicking on Tuf's repulsor link. It does give some examples of very large-scale repulsors... large enough to herd asteroids (which is what these ones do) or allow certain very large starships to take a liesurely trip down the gravity well. --Mahon 00:23, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :See ''User talk:Xerxes'' for further on this matter. I'll admit, I'm being snide (or "hostile") because you seem to find plenty of time to comment about my/our efforts, but articles that you (and your organization) are responsible for, or pertinent to, go empty. This Wiki was a good idea, but it's a shame it wasn't here sooner. If it was, certain things might have been much different... such as, for (best) example, NovaCom Cybertronics being back in Caspia and having nothing to do with the CSA. We had a great deal of documentation as to NovaCom's origin, and if we had had a place to post it, for someone to read through prior to RP action, or as a reference to refute action post-facto, then one would see that NovaCom was under Crest Commission Charter, and could not leave, or be taken outside of, the Union. So, what's regarded as "locked down" MUSH-canon? SWINFO? NEWS? Those are inadequate, since it takes _years_ for some entries to be even edited. :And, how is the presence of repulsor wells, which are even _less_ capable (or threatening) than a planetary shield network, or a planet-vaporizing beam cannon, "non-standard"? They're not coded, have no stats, and have a documented plausibility in Star Wars Canon (it's not like they cloak, or anything)... again, I ask, what difference does it make? :Inquiries, and discussion about technology, I'm quite civil about. Ask a number of people here on the MUSH... I'm quite congenial (humorous, even) to talk with. I like to think that I've developed some diverse, dynamic technology, characters, locales, and storyline for not only Caspia, but the MUSH as a whole, that is well in keeping with Star Wars Canon, and I've been doing so for thirteen years. Actually, if you permit a glimmer of vanity and gloating, I hold the opinion that the stuff I/we've developed for/in Caspia is more believable and relative than some other things that have been generated here (such as, oh, a third Death Star, for example). :I will admit, if anyone else had asked the above inquiry (that started all this off), I would have been much more accommodating. But in your case, this has become a typical pattern in the past weeks/months, and looking back on your postings and responses, you contradict yourself... and especially when it comes to things regarding Caspia. -- Hawke / Rtufo 20:37, 30 January 2007 (UTC)